Asylium
by Zomfi
Summary: Les origines de Gluttony... à ne pas mettre sous les yeux de tout le monde. EN COURS
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** ça se passe dans un asile… donc j'imagine que je devrais mettre fantastique… pour le moment on va dire : sérieux.

**_Rating :_** T

**_Disclamer :_** Les personnages de Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que les lieux comme Central City TT MAIS Ici l'infirmière Alice, le docteur Hapstein et pour le moment, tout le personnel hospitalier m'appartiennent. Ceci dit, je ne récolte pas d'argent dans mes petites popoches pour cette fic, ni pour aucune de celles présentes ici.

Note de l'auteur : Bienvenue ! Tout d'abord, mettez-vous le lieu en place : Hagaren, partie nord du pays où évoluent les personnages de Full Metal. Pour écrire ce qui se passe dans cet asile, j'ai choisi d'utiliser un autre style d'écriture et ça m'amuse vraiment J'espère donc que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette fic… en tout cas autant que possible oo

Ah, au fait, cette fic est sensée expliquer comment Gluttony est devenu homonculus, je préviens et je me le remets en tête :p

_3 juin 1765 _

L'infirmière Alice passe devant la cellule, y jette un coup d'œil et part en gloussant de plaisir. Le nouvel interné est plutôt calme, voire même passif, attendant sans doute que son père -ou était-ce son oncle ?- revienne le chercher.

Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours et les infirmières l'ont placé au troisième étage, celui où sont internés ceux qui ne sont pas trop dangereux pendant que le docteur Hapstein réglait les documents administratifs, entre autres, avec le père du patient. L'infirmière Alice passait justement par là et a bien entendu la voix du visiteur qui assurait au docteur qu'il était prêt à accepter le fait que le traitement dure longtemps.

En d'autres termes, pense l'infirmière Alice, il ne veut pas que son fils sorte de là.

Sourire cynique.

Elle le comprend, elle aussi aurait fait de même si son fils -et dieu fasse qu'elle n'en ait jamais- ressemblait à cet homme. Petit, d'un âge indéfinissable, le crâne rasé, la peau plutôt blanche sans être pâle, des membres courtauds mais, seigneur , quelle masse corporelle ! Cet homme mesure seulement la moitié d'un adulte bien proportionné mais fait deux fois leur taille en largeur ! Et il ne s'agit pas seulement de graisse. L'infirmière Alice a remarqué que les bras de ce patient sont plus musclés que graisseux.

" Au moins, il n'a pas opposé de résistance inutile... "

Elle jette un coup d'œil au bloc-notes qu'elle tient cherchant de quel patient il faut qu'elle s'occupe. Ca y est, elle a trouvé. N° 147-D, c'est-à-dire le patient qui occupe la 147ème chambre au quatrième étage. Ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique suivent la ligne sur laquelle est aligné le numéro jusqu'au traitement prescrit aujourd'hui. Elle sourit à nouveau.

N° 147-D ... ... ... interné le 2 fév. 1807 ... ... ... traitement à donner ... ... ... sous-sol - casier n° 1 147.

L'infirmière Alice se dirige vers le nouvel ascenseur, une invention révolutionnaire, et appuie sur un bouton. Direction premier étage. Bruit métallique. La grille extérieure s'ouvre, elle écarte la grille intérieure et sort de la cage métallique en chatonnant une petite berceuse que sa mère lui chantait à elle et à sa sœur les soirs d'orage.

Elle place derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux blonds noués en chignon et rajuste sa tenue blanche avant de pénétrer dans la salle où sont entreposés les médicaments sous la surveillance d'un infirmier qui en ce moment même fait de frénétiques aller-retour avec sa main droite, sous le bureau. L'infirmière Alice le salue, se dirige vers l'étagère où sont mis les sérums et en prend un de couleur dorée avant de sortir, laissant son collègue tout à son extase.

Elle entre dans l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton. Quatrième étage. La grille extérieure se ferme, la cage se met en branle et commence son ascension. L'infirmière Alice observe le paysage enneigé qui s'offre à elle. Malgré que l'été soit bientôt proche, le soleil ne parvient pas à faire fondre les glaces qui recouvrent les montagnes du Nord du pays. Elle pense distraitement à sa soeur. Peut-être va-t-elle aller lui rendre visite, là-bas, à Central. Elles iraient faire les boutiques, manger dans un restaurant et rendre visite à quelques amis. Puis elle essaierait de se trouver un amant qui l'héberge pour la durée de son séjour. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais dans quelques jours. Maintenant, elle a du travail.

L'ascenseur s'arrête, la grille extérieure s'ouvre et elle sort. En longeant les murs, elle regarde encore une fois sa fiche. Il serait mal venu de se tromper de patient pour le traitement.

N° 147-D

L'infirmière Alice se dirige vers la cellule. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle travaille dans l'établissement du docteur Hapstein, elle est habituée à s'occuper des patients. Elle continue à longer le mur de métal jusqu'à arriver devant la porte qu'elle recherche.

Elle l'ouvre.

Dans la petite chambre il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un simple lit et sur le lit, il n'y a rien d'autre que les draps et l'oreiller défaits. L'infirmière Alice fronce les sourcils, elle n'aime pas ça.

" N° 147-D ? "

Une petite silhouette blanche remue dans un coin de la pièce. L'infirmière Alice sourit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle s'approche doucement et pose la main sur une excroissance de la silhouette qui pourrait être une épaule.

-« N° 147-D ? » Répète l'infirmière Alice de sa voix douce et tranquille.

Le patient tourne son visage vers elle tout en tremblant. L'infirmière Alice élargit son sourire, celui qui rassure les patients et le numéro finit par se tourner complètement vers elle, posant un regard interrogateur sur son visage.

-« C'est l'heure de votre traitement mais il faut aller dehors aujourd'hui. »

N° 147-D n'ose pas froncer les sourcils mais il n'aime pas ça. Le traitement se fait toujours dans la chambre, oui. Toujours dans la chambre, pas dehors de la chambre là où il y a les autres. Les autres c'est pas bien. Les autres du dessus ils crient et les aurtres du dessous ils ne font rien. Lui il est bien dans sa chambre, n°147-D ne comprend pas pourquoi il faut sortir de la chambre mais il ne veut pas demander à l'infirmière Alice.

Parce-qu'elle est méchante.

L'infirmière Alice, quand elle est pas contente, elle sort son aiguille et elle le pique, lui, n° 147-D et après il ne se sent pas bien du tout.

Alors il ne demande pas.

L'infirmière Alice se redresse et aide doucement le patient à en faire de même. Puis elle lui passe des chaussons, pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et ils sortent tous les deux. Elle et le patient.

L'infirmière Alice repense à sa seringue, toujours prête au cas où le patient se montrerait réticent mais il reste docile et l'accompagne, les yeux rivés sur le sol d'acier. Ils arrivent tous les deux devant l'ascenseur et n° 147-D relève la tête.

-« On change d'étage ? »

-« Oui, il faut aller au sous-sol pour votre traitement. »

Les grilles se referment et l'infirmière Alice appuie sur le bouton. L'infirmière Alice recommence à chantonner tandis que n°147-D regarde le paysage, émerveillé mais en silence. L'infirmière Alice n'aime pas quand il parle pendant qu'elle chante sa berceuse. S'il parle, elle sort sa seringue et le pique avec sa longue aiguille.

Les étages défilent et l'ascenseur s'enfonce sous la roche de la montagne. N° 147-D se recule vivement mais l'infirmière Alice darde sur lui un regard froid et il va s'accroupir dans un coin en gémissant. L'ascenseur s'arrête et elle ouvre les grilles.

-« Allez, il faut sortir maintenant. »

Le patient ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et sort vivement de l'ascenseur pour entrer dans une pièce dont les hauts murs sont couverts de tiroirs en métal. Il parcourt la pièce du regard, curieux. Il n'était jamais venu ici avant et la pièce a le goût d'un sanctuaire qu'il ne verra plus jamais. N° 147-D arrête ses prunelles noires sur le grand objet trônant au milieu de la pièce comme un autel et s'en approche, fasciné.

-« C'est beau ! »

L'infirmière Alice sourit.

-« Oui. La lame a été remplacée il n'y a pas longtemps. Voulez-vous bien vous allonger, s'il vous plaît ? »

N° 147-D obéit docilement, observant la belle lame fine au-dessus de lui.

-« Sur le ventre s'il vous plait. Voilà, merci. »

L'infirmière Alice attache solidement N° 147- D sur la planche d'acier et va se positionner en sifflant derrière un boîtier.

-« Bien, le traitement va commencer. Détendez-vous, vous ne sentirez rien. »

Elle vérifie une dernière fois que tout est en place et appuie sur un petit bouton noir.

La lame tombe.

Le sang éclabousse le sol autour de la machine.

Bruit sourd. La tête est tombée dans le récipient prévu à cet effet.

La lame remonte en glissant et l'infirmière Alice quitte le tableau de commande pour s'approcher de ce qui était N° 147-D, un corps dont la tête se trouve dans un petit récipient.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres fines et rouges et l'infirmière Alice se déplace vers un petit cordon. Elle le tire. Des infirmiers vont bientôt arriver pour mettre le corps dans son tiroir. La tête, elle la prend et l'observe.

Un regard vide et une bouche ouverte. Les joues commencent déjà à se creuser sous l'effet de la mort. Une tête somme toute banale pour elle qui en a déjà eu des dizaines entre les mains.

L'infirmière Alice retourne dans la cage d'ascenseur, la tête avec elle. Les grilles se ferment. L'ascenseur monte. Les grilles s'ouvrent. Elle sort.

Rez-de-chaussée.

Entre les mains de l'infirmière Alice, le sang coule et se répand sur sa blouse blanche et descend. Sur les hanches, les cuisses, l'intérieur des cuisses. L'infirmière Alice sent une douce ivresse s'emparer de son être et presse la tête contre sa poitrine. Le sang coule de plus belle. L'infirmière Alice serre les lèvres, elle a arrêté de marcher.

Le sang continue de couler sur ses jambes, ses mollets, dans ses chaussures. Par terre. L'infirmière Alice laisse un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper et reprend sa marche, une chaleur affamée entre ses jambes et un besoin pressant en elle.

Elle s'empresse vers une grande salle et pose la tête dans un coffre rempli de glace et de têtes. Un peu plus et elle se serait effondrée de plaisir. L'infirmière Alice lève ses mains au niveau de son visage. Elles sont teintées d'un carmin magnifique. Tremblante, l'infirmière Alice les porte à son nez, ses narines frémissantes s'enivrent de l'odeur de fer et une petite langue rose vient se porter sur les doigts fins et ravissants pour lécher par petits coups le liquide de vie.

L'infirmière Alice pousse un soupir et se laisse glisser le long de la paroi de métal. Elle reste là pendant de longues heures, repue et satisfaite jusqu'à ce que le soleil enflamme les sommets enneigés. Alors, alors seulement, elle se relève, enlève les plis de sa blouse tachée et sort de la pièce.

Elle reprend l'ascenseur et descend au troisième étage, là où est enfermé le nouveau patient. Elle ouvre la petite trappe. Il est assis sur son lit, bien sagement, en train de regarder le mur en face de lui.

-« Comment allez-vous ? »

Il tourne sa tête vers elle.

-« J'ai froid… et faim. »

Elle sourit.

-« Vous vous y habituerez… N° 135-G »


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteur :_** Akito-Aya

**_Genre :_** horreur/angoisse

**_Rating :_** T

**_Disclamer :_** Les personnages de Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que les lieux comme Central City T-T MAIS ici l'infirmière Alice, le docteur Hapstein et pour le moment, tout le personnel hospitalier m'appartiennent. Ceci dit, je ne récolte pas d'argent dans mes petites popoches pour cette fic, ni pour aucune de celles présentes ici.

Note de l'auteur : Après un long moment d'attente (désolée j'étais pas inspirée) voici le second chapitre d'Asylium, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier… Apparemment, vous avez aimé Alice, eh bien sachez qu'elle vous aime aussi :p

_3 juillet 1765_

Hapstein se redresse, fermant d'un geste sûr le bocal qu'il tient entre ses mains. Ce cœur lui sera utile pour ses recherches, il est donc important qu'il en prenne soin.

Il va la poser près d'autre récipients de verre contenant différents organes du corps humain tandis que des infirmiers ramènent le corps dans le tiroir N° 1 147. Derrière et autour de lui, ses travaux pratiques sur le corps humain sont exposés dans des étagères, étiquetés et prêts à être consultés.

Un des pensionnaires, vivant celui-là, est amené sur la table. Les hommes l'attachent solidement grâce à des sangles tandis que l'homme, drogué au préalable, se laisse faire, totalement amorphe. Hapstein sourit. Il ne pratique pas souvent sur des cobayes encore vivants, leur vie le dérange mais, pour atteindre son but, il est prêt à tout.

-« Bien. Tout le monde est-il prêt ? »

Ils hochent la tête. Parfait. Hapstein saisit le scalpel nettoyé et annonce au personnel infirmier qu'il va officier à présent non pas sur un estomac mais sur les yeux et demande à chacun d'être concentré et prêt à lui donner l'instrument qu'il réclame dans la seconde. Ensuite, il saisit délicatement la tête du patient et la penche vers l'arrière comme le ferait un barbier avec son client.

Les infirmiers arrangent la lumière pour lui permettre une plus grande précision du geste et la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvre. Dans l'entrebâillement, l'infirmière Alice se tient droite dans sa tenue immaculé, un symbole de pureté et de perfection humaine comme d'habitude, pense Hapstein.

L'infirmière Alice entre de quelques pas dans la salle, un bloc-notes sous le bras.

-« Docteur, un visiteur vous attend dans votre bureau. »

Elle referme la porte doucement, pour ne pas exciter le cobaye et Hapstein reporte toute son attention sur son travail.

Il commence par promener délicatement le scalpel sur la peau fine mais n'entaille pas. Il faut qu'il prenne ses repères. Il va tout d'abord suivre l'orbite et essayer de dégager le globe oculaire en tentant de ne pas trop presser la sclérotique. Puis il tirera doucement l'organe hors de logement. Il faudra bien sûr couper le nerf optique dès que cela sera faisable et nettoyer l'œil des tissus adipeux qui viendront sûrement.

Hapstein se concentre sur ce plan d'action et presse un peu plus la lame contre la peau. L'acier s'enfonce facilement mais il retient son geste. Il ne manquerait plus que l'œil soit percé et que l'humeur tombe.

Jusque là, tout va bien. Il continue son travail délicatement, comme une femme au foyer ferait un point particulièrement difficile sur son canevas.

Le patient pousse un grognement, reprenant ses esprits mais l'un des infirmiers lui injecte aussitôt une autre dose de morphine. Le bras que le N° 254-E commençait à lever retombe mollement.

Hapstein a à présent découpé la paupière. Il dépose la peau dans un petit récipient et se remet au travail, prenant une des pinces à tissus que lui tend un infirmier et l'utilise pour saisir l'œil fermement mais sans trop presser.

L'entrée de l'orbite, un peu étroite, lui fait un instant craindre de devoir découper l'os mais il parvient à déloger l'organe en forçant un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si la douleur que pouvait éprouver N° 254-E était importante.

Un petit bruit se fait entendre quand l'œil tombe dans le récipient et un des infirmiers s'en empare précautionneusement.

_Plof._

Le formol fait quelques vagues mais la surface du liquide redevient bientôt lisse comme un miroir.

Hapstein se penche à présent sur l'œil droit. Il prend ses repères et presse un peu la lame en la bougeant.

Trop pressé.

La lame dure s'enfonce dans l'organe provoquant un écoulement de l'humeur aqueuse contenue à l'intérieur.

N° 254-E crie.

Hapstein jure et dans un geste de contrariété balafre la face déformée par les cris tandis que les infirmiers tentent de l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui. Lui sort de la pièce et va se laver les mains rapidement.

Heureusement, l'œil ce n'est pas aussi sale que les autres organes. Il y a seulement ce foutu liquide, il s'en est mis partout. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Lui est un praticien hors pair, il sait y faire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si c'est l'autre qui a bougé, ne mettant pas assez de bonne volonté à la tâche.

Hapstein longe rapidement les couloir, évite les quelques infirmiers qui les parcourent et prend l'ascenseur vers l'étage qui lui est dévolu. C'est là que se trouvent son laboratoire personnel, son bureau et ce qu'il appelle son « espace vital ».

Pour le moment, direction le bureau. L'infirmière Alice n'y emmène que les visiteurs qu'elle juge importants et Hapstein lui fait entièrement confiance sur ce point-là. Elle a toujours eu un excellent jugement, ce qui est très pratique quand on a besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, il y est. Son bureau est une grande pièce aux murs et planchers de métal. Il l'a voulu comme cela, comme le reste de son asile. Le métal est le matériau le plus noble et le plus solide et grâce à un procédé d'alchimie qu'il a lui-même appliqué au bâtiment, celui-ci est protégé de la rouille et des intempéries.

Tout est fonctionnel ici. Pas de confort superflu, sauf pour les fauteuils des visiteurs et le sien, recouvers avec soin de satin argenté, pour que cela reste dans des tons argentés. D'ailleurs, le visiteur a déjà pris ses aises dans le fauteuil. Apparemment, ce qu'il a pu voir ou entendre ici ne l'a pas impressionné le moins du monde.

Tant mieux.

Il arbore un sourire aimable en s'installant à son tour dans le fauteuil, faisant face au visiteur. L'homme esquisse un sourire, dévoilant des dents acérées comme celle d'un requin.

- Bonjour docteur, j'ai entendu parler de vos travaux..


End file.
